The subject matter herein relates generally to circuit board connectors.
Electrical connectors provide communicative interfaces between electrical components where power and/or signals may be transmitted therethrough. For example, the electrical connectors may be used within telecommunication equipment, servers, and data storage or transport devices. Typically, electrical connectors are used in environments, such as in offices or homes, where the connectors are not subjected to constant shock, vibration, and/or extreme temperatures. However, in some applications, such as aerospace or military equipment, the electrical connector must be configured to withstand certain environmental conditions and still effectively transmit power and/or data signals.
In some applications, electrical connectors are electrically connected to circuit boards. The electrical connectors have solder tails that are soldered to the circuit board. Terminating the electrical connectors to the circuit board may be a time consuming and expensive process. For example, the electrical connector must be positioned relative to the circuit board and then the assembly is further processed to solder the solder tails to the circuit board. Furthermore, the circuit board interface may require that the contacts be arranged at a different pattern than the mating interface. For example, the circuit board may require particular spacing between the circuits for routing of the circuits.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical connector that offers alternative mounting to the circuit board to establish an electrical connection.